1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet watering fountain, and more specifically, a pet watering fountain which is activated by the pet stepping on a spring-biased pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
Providing an animal with a constant source of fresh water in the back yard has been the subject matter of patents for many decades. The following patent illustrates an ornamental design of a water dispenser. Des. Pat. No. 374,516, issued to Lillelund on Oct. 8, 1996, describes an automatic water dispenser for animals. The ornamental design for the water dispenser is a double-recessed bowl with a water jug inverted into one of the recesses.
The following patents describes different types of watering devices for both people and animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,524, issued to Perry S. Martin on May 19, 1964, describes an automatic stock watering fountain. The device includes a pipe which extends into the ground to a water riser leading from an underground water main. A control valve determines the amount of water flowing into a bowl which is connected to the above ground pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,081, issued to Graham E. Midworth on Jul. 27, 1965, describes a dispenser having a pressure actuated outlet means. The device is operated by hydraulic pressure from a subsidiary unit at a different location. U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,977, issued to James B. Yardley on Dec. 31, 1968, describes a poultry watering device. The device includes a valve body member insertable through a port in a conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,255, issued to Maurice B. Allen on Apr. 21, 1970, describes an animal-actuated drinking valve with a float. The device includes a valve assembly comprising substantially two cylindrical body parts which are removably connected to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,558, issued to Alden O. Forbes on Aug. 27, 1974, describes a water fountain for animals. The device includes a water basin supported by a stanchion. A water conduit is connected to a water source and intake valves. An animal depresses a valve actuator lever disposed within the water basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,640, issued to George Restall on Jun. 17, 1975, describes an animal operated liquid dispenser. The device includes a body member having an aperture through which liquids flows. The aperture is closed by a valve which is actuated by a spring mounted on the body member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,941, issued to Motohiro Niki on May 18, 1982, describes a water dispenser for small animals. The device comprises a casing, a water supply means, a valve for controlling water flow, and a water feed tube. When the valve is nudged and moved at its downstream end, the poppet valve opens to permit water from the water supply means to flow into the feed tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,378, issued to Alvin K. Lapp on Mar. 21, 1989, describes an animal watering fountain. The device includes intake and shut-off valves which are below ground to prevent freezing of the lines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,816, issued to Ove et. al. on Jan. 6, 1987, describes a device for the controlled discharge of a liquid to animals. The device includes a valve which has an actuated member connected to a main closing valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,623, issued to Robert Kiedinger on Jun. 30, 1992, describes a tap water control apparatus comprising a single spout of a plumbing system. The spout receives tap water from valves that adjust flow rates from separate lines of hot and cold water utilized by a control valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,182, issued to Moises B. Lorenzana on May 4, 1993, describes an animal watering apparatus. The device includes a central water receiving portion which is surrounded by a funnel-shaped portion designed to return splashed water back to the central portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,132, issued to Dale J. Morton on Dec. 10, 1996, describes an automatic pet watering device. The device includes a reservoir, a removable water container, a water supply hose, and a valve. The floating valve actuates the water flow when the water level in the reservoir decreases in volume. An ideal pet watering fountain would easily be attachable to an outside hose bib and at the same time incorporate a lengthy garden hose for placing the invention anywhere in the yard.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.